The Look In Her Eyes
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Gil interrogates a suspect and is forced to confess something he's been trying to hide all these years. Thanks to my older cousin for helping out. Much love, yo. :D


**The Look In Her Eyes**

**Raiting: K**

**Summary: Gil interrogates a suspect who causes him toconfess something very important that he's been trying to hide.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters or CSI for that matter. But a girl can dream, can't she?**

**A/N: I wanna thank my cousin for helping me come up with this story plot. I love you:)**

* * *

I sit there. He sits there. We're BOTH sitting here. I can tell he's angry with me. But who would happy if they were brought in for interrogation for the murder of their wife? No one, I guess. He stares at me and I stare right back. This conversation is going to lead to no good. I turn my head and stare at the black glass that's across from me. I know she's there. I know she's standing behind that one-way. She can see me but I can't see her, and _that _is a dis-advantage. I love watching her. She intrigues me. She may not know it, but she does. Every little thing she does either catches my attention or makes me ask myself more questions. It's that simple, I'm in love with Catherine Willows.

"Mr. Grissom... have you ever... been in love?" He talks slow, like he's making sure I catch every emotion and look he's throwing towards me. I snap out of my thoughts and stare at the man before me. Did I not just admit this to myself? Yes. As hard as it is to believe... I, Gil Grissom, am in love. Do I have to shout it on the roof top of the tallest building in Las Vegas? No. That's a little too much, huh? Screaming it from the crime lab's roof top would do just perfectly.

"What does love have to do with this?" He throws his head back. He's amused. But I stop, knowing she's there, and ask myself. 'What _DOES_ love have to do with this?' I've loved that woman ever sense I've gotten to know her. Love at first sight is a little Over-rated when you're our age. She just doesn't know. She doesn't know how scared I get when she goes on cases alone, in the middle of the night. Or how I watch her when she does her paperwork. How she walks beside me in the hall. It's the things she doesn't know... the things she will _NEVER_ know.

"Love has everything to do with this. Tell me, Mr. Grissom. How much do you love your wife?" Wife? What wife? I'm the anti-social nerd, remember? But people do occasionally get confused. I have no wife. People think I need no wife. That's not the case. I have a wife. In the world of Grave shift CSI, that is. It's complex, but it's sweet. Nick, Sara, Greg, and Warrick... when we're all together, you can't help but look at us as a real family. Obviously, they're the kids. They're young... innocent, and new to the world. They haven't lived or seen merely as much as what Catherine and I have. But they will. When push comes to shove, oh they will.

_'Thanks... I owe you one.'_

_'Trouble with the wife?'_

_'Yeah... she hates it when we're apart.'_

"No, Mr. Davis. This has nothing to do with me."

"Have you ever made her... cry, before? Not that you meant to. But it just... happened? Have you seen your wife cry, Mr. Grissom?" As much as it pains me to admit this, yes... I've seen her cry. None of the reasons because of me, though. Hopefully. But she's strong. She's not like the others. She doesn't let her guard down. She lets nothing get in her way. We're all human, yes. But she's done a pretty good job of almost proving that statement wrong. She's an angel. She's perfect. She's flawless. But, I know she has cried. She would have had to. Her ex-husband died and her beautiful daughter didn't have a father anymore. The strong Catherine I once knew, she turned tougher. Instantly. She demanded to be back at work. Helping. Doing anything to solve the case. But I wouldn't let her. I wouldn't see her in anymore pain than she was already in.

"Let's talk about you, Mr. Davis. That's why we're here, isn't it? Because of _you?_"

"I _never_ hurt her. I wouldn't do such a thing! I loved her! I would rather kill myself before I even laid a HAND on her. You wouldn't understand. You must have the nice, easy going marriage. Huh? No worries. No problems. A few kids in a couple of years, buy a nice house, get pets, take family vacations... that's not how it was with us. Completely different... would YOU hurt your wife?" Would I? No. Of course not! Why did I even ASK myself that? 'Would I ever hurt Catherine?' It's insane! But, not for some bastard named Eddie Willows, of course. We all know about him. What he's done to her. How he's hurt her. How she gets up and brushes it away like it never even happened. I've almost forgotten. She's still listening. I need to watch what I say. The last thing I want to do is confess my feelings for her in front of people I barely know and not being able to see her, to look into her eyes and know that she understands me.

"Then why was she found dead in your house? Why does all the evidence point to you?" He looks up at me and gives me the coldest look I've ever seen in this career. Now when Catherine gives me a look like that, it drives me to the end of my insanity. But this... this is different.

"I don't know. I thought that's what your job was. To find out why and how. Isn't it?" There's silence. There's nothing more to say. There's nothing more we CAN say. It's all been said. "Do you really love her? Ask yourself that. Ask yourself if you love her before you come pinning some shit on me that I didn't do!" He slammed his hands on the table and this action caused me to jump. The police officer standing in the corner of the room became alert. Nothing's happened so far, but oh, something will. "Huh? Do you love her!" I look at him in disgust. Of course I love her. Where's he getting at with this? "Come on, Mr. No emotion. Let's hear it!" I clinch my teeth and stare at him.

"Yes."

"So you know how it is to watch her sleep at night? Huh? Laying next to you. All innocent looking. It's the perfect time. No one's there to annoy you, to tell you what a fucked up life you chose. How you've affected everyone around you because YOU couldn't see what was in front of you all these years? Do you honestly think... I would have the heart to kill my own wife!"

"If the evidence points to-"

"You know? Forget the evidence. Forget all this shit. You think I killed my wife? Alright. I killed my wife... so I sure as hell won't be afraid to go after yours either." That's it. I've had enough. I signal for them to take him out of here. I don't want to look at him anymore. All of these feelings that I've tried to ignore, and leave behind, as crazy as it sounds, took an interrogation to help bring out again. I sit there at the table, with my head in my hands. No one else is in the room. I'm not even sure if she's still there or not. And really, I don't care. But then there she is. She's always comforting. Always telling me that no one else could've done it better. She walks through the door and leans on the wall, my back facing her.

"What are you thinking?" I've never heard her talk like this. It's low and soft. Like she doesn't want anyone else to hear her. But no one else can hear her. We're alone. In a small, dark room that's helped me realize something.

"I don't know what I'm thinking. He's too convincing. Anything could've happened. I don't know..." And I don't want to know. I can hear her getting closer. I can feel her getting closer.

"So you're saying you actually believe this guy killed his wife?" I look up at her. I don't know what to tell her. She's intimidates me sometimes. If I say the wrong thing, she might not take it seriously. She might point and laugh at me like others have done. No. Catherine wouldn't do that. She's kind hearted. She wouldn't laugh at me... or would she?

"We have no other suspects, the evidence points to him; he's obviously got violent behavior..."

"Did you not see the way he looked at you when he said he loved his wife?" She has the look on her face. The look she gives me when she's trying to tell something she can't explain. A look that has more than one meaning to it. Meanings that only her and I understand.

"I don't know..." I stand up and walked over to the door, leaving her behind where she was once standing. It's not like me to do that. Leave her behind. Usually, I wait for her. I'd wait forever, but something inside just tells me to move. To get out of that room as fast as I possibly can. The next thing I know, I feel her small hand on my shoulder. I turn around and meet those beautiful, dark blue eyes.

"Gil. He loved her." Of course he loved her. He still does. "And I'll bet anything... she loved him right back." I love you, Catherine. Come on, say it. Say... it. It's not that hard. Why can't I say it?

"Catherine, I-"

"Love you." My heart is beating so fast right now; it's too hard to breathe. All I can do is stretch out my arms and take her in them. Are things changing? Stupid question. Yes, they are. Will we be able to go back to what we use to be if this doesn't work out? No. Probably not. She has her arms wrapped around me. She's so short. I've never really noticed until now. I rest my chin on the top of her head and listen to her cry. What? Crying?

"Catherine. Look at me." I lift her head by tilting her chin up.

"Gil, it took a interrogation to realize that not only have we been hiding feelings from each other, but that we love each other. What's wrong with that picture?" I know what she means. And I feel awful. I could've saved her a trouble of tears, heartbreak, and pain. "And I want this to last. Really last. I'm tired of playing games, Gil. I'm so sick and tired."

"Hey." She looks up at me again. Her make-up is smeared, but she only looks more beautiful. "I **_love_** you." And I can tell you, she loves me too. Just by the look in her eyes.

* * *

**La end. **

**A/N: Aww. See? Me & my cousin togther make... SUPER GRILLOWS FANS! LOL. But she DID help me with this and I do want to thank her. She gets just as much credit for this fanfic as me. :D Love ya, cuz! R&R if ya want. It'd make us happy.**


End file.
